It Doesn't Have to Hurt
by ZombieToaster
Summary: Josh is having a hard time coping with Rebecca, his OCD comes in as it always does and he ends up hurting himself. Needless to say, Aidan is not pleased. LJ Kink Meme fill, de-anoning.


Aidan is ready to be home, work is stressful, and Rebecca has become a more ever-present threat. He just wants to go home, to Josh who has his own ability to take in someone else's problems like a sponge, and make anyone feel better with just a little bit of conversation. So when he heads home he expects Josh to be where he almost always is, in the kitchen talking with Sally about something trivial, and flipping the pages of the newspaper for her. So it comes as a surprise that the first thing he hears when crossing the threshold to be Sally yelling at Josh, and the overpowering scent of blood.

Aidan sprints up the stairs, and follows the sounds of Sally's angry yelling to the bathroom. The door nearly flies off its hinges with the force Aidan uses to open the door only to find Josh washing his hands, but the smell of blood is defiantly coming from the sink. Sally is stunned into silence for a moment before yelling at Aidan to stop Josh.

Aidan lifts his best friend's hands from the red water to reveal Josh's bloody and swollen hands. Aidan sits Josh on the toilet seat and Aidan returns to drain the water from the sink. What he finds makes him want to be ill. Resting at the bottom of the sink is the iron wool from the kitchen, covered in remnants of flesh and crusted blood, all of which smell distinctly of werewolf.

"He's been at it for hours." Sally finds her voice and starts softly to alert Aidan of what's just happened to his roommate.

"He was cooking and all was normal, then I asked about work, and he changed, he seemed upset. Next thing I know he tells me he has to wash his hands, so of course I'm not one to follow someone into a bathroom. He was up there for a while and I decided to check up on him, and I walked in to see the red water in the sink, and Josh going at his hands with that SOS pad. I couldn't stop him. He just wouldn't talk to me, then you came in and he kind of snapped out of it. You'll probably be better at fixing this than I am." Sally looks seriously at Aidan before walking down the stairs and disappearing off to who knows where.

Aidan reaches into the glass medicine cabinet to retrieve bandages and alcohol. When Aidan dabs the alcohol over the top of his Josh's hands and Josh lets out a pained hiss.

"Josh, why did you do this to yourself?" Aidan continues working a bandaging Josh's hands, and he doesn't expect an answer.

"Habit, this is how I got over things before." Josh looks up to meet Aidan's eyes before continuing. "This is what happens, I know it's bad and doing it only hurts me and doesn't accomplish anything worthwhile but, I can't find it in myself to stop. Thanks for fixing up my hands." Josh makes a move to remove his hands from Aidan's lap but Aidan moves them first, bringing the palms to his face, before kissing the center of each.

Josh is surprised at the fact he doesn't flinch away when he feels Aidan's lips brush his palms. He's even more surprised when he realizes that he likes it, and wouldn't mind if Aidan kissed him more often.

"Well, I can't say that I appreciate the fact that my best friend is in our bathroom hurting him. Nor, can I say it doesn't bother me. I want you to find a way to help yourself, without doing this." Aidan moves Josh's hands and brings the werewolf closer.

"Is there anything I can do?" Josh nods, leans forward, and kisses Aidan. The kiss is sweet, and short, nothing that means 'I want to bed you' or 'take me right now.' Instead the kiss seems to mean, 'I just want you here.' So that's what Aidan does, and the two of them end of sitting on the floor of the bathroom, Josh sitting in Aidan's lap, head burrowed into his neck, and Aidan's arms protectively wrapped around him.

**A/N: Another story done, originally I had like 3 planned out and already started, then I got ideas and found Being Human Kink meme. Needless to say, I'm working on fills, and hope to finish some more and post them here as well. Thanks to everyone to reviewed my last story, your words are always helpful.**


End file.
